What do you mean JUST Quiddich?
by Lightbulbs make good pets
Summary: A particulary neurotic Oliver Wood is stressing about the upcoming Quiddich match. Katie Bell tries to calm him down but end up saying the worst possible thing...'It's just Quiddich'...


**A/N:  My second fic (everyone cheers)! I love both these characters but have never really considered writing something about them until now.  Unfortunately this is fluff-free and is just a neurotic Quiddich-obsessed Oliver ranting about the best game in the world to Katie Bell.**

**Don't know if I should continue or leave it as just one chapter yet- you can decide.**

**It is set before the final match in The Chamber of Secrets.  There is no plot (yet) just something I thought of but give opinions- it's just a CLICK AWAY!!!**

**Did you say JUST Quiddich?**

*******************************************************************************************

Oliver Wood was in his fifth year.  He was captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team and he was sitting beside the Gryffindor common room window and anxiously staring out.

Not that he could see anything for an inky darkness held tightly over the Scottish landscape as it was eleven at night.  He jumped up restlessly and began to pace, unnervingly across the almost empty common room.

'Oliver!' came a harsh voice from a comfy chair near the fireplace. Oliver Wood spun to face Katie Bell rolling her eyes at him and folding away her Transfiguration notes.  The last few Gryffindors traipsed, yawning, up the stairs to their dormitories.

'Stop the constant pacing!  You're making me feel dizzy with all the walking in circles,' she snapped at him, packing away the last of her work and propping her legs up on the sofa.

Oliver sighed and threw himself onto the same sofa and pushed her les off from next to him.  

'Sorry, I can't help it.  I'm just nervous about next week.'

Katie obstinately put her legs back onto the sofa, wiggling her toes in Oliver's face and then let them fall onto his lap.  

'Is it because you're scared you'll fall off your broom, Olly-wolly?' she teased, grabbing his cheek affectionately but hard.  He rolled his eyes and pulled away from her, answering,

'More like worried you'll constantly drop the quaffle, Tinker-bell!'  He suddenly shook his head and got up again to resume his pacing.

'Stop making jokes!  This is serious now,' he ordered her.  When she only giggled in response he frowned severely back at her, instead changing the subject.

'You know we're going to have to have an early morning practice every morning and late every evening from now until the Slytherin game?' 

Katie snorted.  'You'd have a pretty mutinous crew, that's for sure.'

At this comment, Oliver began to whiten visibly.  His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he looked back to her, his voice perhaps a little higher than usual.  

'They wouldn't really though…'

'I wouldn't bet my life on it!  Fred and George are not best pleased, Harry always seems distracted at the moment anyways and Alicia and Angelina…well, I'll let you imagine what they'd do to you if you made practice twice a day.'

Sighing, Oliver begrudgingly agreed.  

'Well, even I couldn't keep that up schedule up for long I suppose.  But what if they've been practicing twice a day!  I mean, it's closely matched skills at the moment but if they can just add a bit of polish to their play…it would be terrible!  Of course, we are a better team in fibre but what if we have an off day?  _What if someone gets injured?'_

This last remark was punctuated with a sharp intake of breath as once again, Oliver sunk into a chair.  

'It's going to be** fine** Oliver you idiot,' interjected Katie as soon as he paused.  

'It's not fine.  It's terrible,' he moaned, letting his head drop into his hands dejectedly.

'It's not terrible, Oliver!' Katie shouted with irritance at his sorrowful eyes turned on her.  'Look…it's just Quiddich!'

Oliver Wood froze.  Silently he raised his eyes, full of incredulous disbelief as he surveyed her.  The words that fell out of his mouth then were so quiet but Katie heard them audibly enough.

'**Just **Quiddich?'  

His voice trembled and he once again rose to re-instate his pacing.

'Just Quiddich?' he repeated.  'It is not just Quiddich!  It's something that we deserve!  It's something that we've been working for, for all our time here!  For our whole lives!'

'Not really our whole lives,' Katie muttered but this was not heard by the Quiddich captain or just blatantly ignored.

'As Quiddich captain, I have been trying to work us to our full potential.  I knew we could do better if we practiced new game plans, worked out new moves and we have.  Now we have to beat the Slytherins to get what we deserve!  That's why we have to wake up early.  That's why we have to work hard and sometimes even late at night.  It's what we've worked for…'

'Said that bit.'

'What I'm trying to say is…' he trailed off for a brief second before continuing just as enthusiastically.  'What I'm trying to say is all of the above.  That about covers it I suppose.' 

'Do you know what, Olly-Wolly?' she asked after a brief pause.  

'What?'

'I'm actually very enlightened by that little speech.'  

'Really?' he asked, looking slightly smug but still considerably ruffled.

'Yes.  Otherwise I'd never have known what one of your early morning pep talks sounds like. And to think I even bothered to try and stay up before!'

********************************************************************************************* 

**Ok it's done! *hops excitedly from one foot to the other* did you like it???**

**So now is the question…leave it as it is OR carry on. **

**It is up to yoooooouu!**

**-Lightbulbs**


End file.
